fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Innocence Pretty Cure!
is a fan series set in the same universe as HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!. It is created by CureHibiki and has the themes of feelings and the sky. Production Innocence Pretty Cure! had began when CureHibiki had first found out about the Innocent Forms in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Since then, she began bringing some light to Innocence! by thinking of the first Pretty Cure, Cure Wings. At the moment, Cure Wings is being designed along with two other Cures who will be revealed later in the future. On October 25, 2014, the second Cure, Cure Saint was revealed, along with Shirayuki Hime as the first supporting character. On October 27, 2014, the third Cure, Cure Pink Rose was revealed. Story *''Innocence Pretty Cure! Episodes'' WIP Characters Cures / The main protagonist who is the protector of Princess Himelda. Despite being Hime's protector, Tsubasa is quite clumsy and is still trying to master her Pretty Cure powers. Nevertheless, she is hard working and hates to give up. She is caring and is always looking over Hime like an elder sister, despite being the same age. Her standard signature colour is baby blue and her power is based of the sky. She has one alternative form , whose theme colour is red. She is represented by feathers. / The cheerful fourteen year old who has a strong belief in religion. Seira is Tsubasa's roommate who is quite the troublemaker. She believes that the world is a free world and that people should be able to do what they want without having others on their backs all the time. She tends to drag Tsubasa into her troubles. Her standard signature colour is bright yellow and her power is based of holy light. She has one alternative form , whose theme colour is white and blue. She is represented by the cross. / The calm and collected fifteen year old who is the Pretty Cure of Italy. Her standard signature colour is rose pink and her power is based of healing. She has one alternative form , whose theme colour is orange. She is represented by flowers. Allies Bow is Tsubasa's mascot partner. She is quite the chatterbox but is full of information that can help the girls in battling the Phantom Empire. But she always leaves the information till the very last second. She is always by Tsubasa's side, helping her master her Pretty Cure powers and like Ribbon and Glasan, Bow can produce PreCards. She ends her sentences with "~deshi". Corona is Rosa's mascot partner. Phantom Empire Supporting Characters / A member of the HappinessCharge! group whose standard signature colour is light blue. Her power is based of wind and she is represented by circles, the moon, the sun and feathers. The fairy partner of Cure Lovely, Cure Princess and Cure Honey who is very good friends with Bow. Pretty Cures that fight against the Phantom Empire's Saiarks around the world, including the Happiness Charge! team, Japan's other Pretty Cure team. Items * : Tsubasa and Seira's transformation device. It can also be used to charge the girl's main Pretty Cure forms PreCards when they run out of power. * : Rosa's transformation device. Like the PreChanMirror, the Rose Mirror can also charge her main Pretty Cure form PreCards. * : Tsubasa and Seira's main attack item. It has slightly upgraded in power since the defeat of Red. * : The collectible items of this series. Once all are collected, only one wish can be granted. * Locations * : Hakoniwa is a town that is located near Pikarigaoka and is the setting for the Innocence Pretty Cure! series. It is one of the main targets of the new Phantom Empire kingdom. * : The homeland of Kagawa Tsubasa. It is once again being targeted by Phantom Empire but is not the antagonists home base. Forms/ Power Ups for Pretty Cure Regular Form: This is the form that the girls are seen in while battling against Phantom Empire. They all wear black vests with a gold trim that has the gold brooch on their chest. They also have either small wings or bows on their back that enlarge when they need to fly. Their skirts, boots, gloves etc. are different. In this form, the girls can use their individual attacks (with the help of their weapon) to defeat the enemy. They can also use sub attacks that weaken the enemy so they can perform their finishing move. Unlike the other forms, the Innocence Cure's outfits can run out power which causes them to use their Form Changes. Form Changes: This form is used by the girls when there are a large number of Choiarks or their Regular Form has ran out of power. In this form, the girls are actually able to kick and punch and use a sub attack before changing back to their Regular Form that has charged up with power during the battle in their Form Changes. Their outfits all look different except they all have a gold brooch with small pink, blue, yellow and green jewels on them. Media Movies Pretty Cure All Stars: Kiseki no Hoshi - The first movie in the "Star" trilogy. The movie has the Go! Princess Cures and the Innocence! Cures joining forces together to battle against an enemy that could destroy the world if they don't defeat them. Music GoGo! Innocence Love! - The opening theme song. The song is rumored to be sung by Ikeda Aya. You&Me = Friends - The first ending theme song. This song has been announced to be sung by the Cures of this season. Trivia *The title of the series is a reference to the Innocent Forms from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. **Making it the first series to be named after a power up form from another series. *Unlike other seasons before it, Innocence Pretty Cure! has a blue Cure has the lead Cure instead of a pink Cure. *The regular outfits have now upgraded in power and can run out of power quite easily which causes the Cures to use their Form Changes while waiting for the form to charge up with power. *This is the first series where the main Cures voice actors sing the ending theme song. Merchandise Please refer to main page'' [[Innocence Pretty Cure! Merchandise|''Innocence Pretty Cure! Merchandise]]. Gallery Cure Wings 3.png|Cure Wings official profile References Category:Innocence Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:CureHibiki